This invention relates to new and useful improvements in dental implants.
A need for an efficient single tooth replacement implant has long existed. That is, it is frequently necessary for the dentist to replace individual lost teeth. Currently a permanent or fixed bridge may be used where natural teeth are of a structure and arrangement to support such a bridge. Or, in other instances, removable bridges may be anchored to adjacent teeth. These bridges have certain disadvantages. For example, adjacent teeth must stand up under the forces imparted to them by the bridges and if not they are subject to damage. Also, some bridges require cumbersome appliances in the mouth. Further, food particles may accumulate in the areas between the bridge and the gum.
A single tooth replacement implant has been proposed heretofore as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,004. Such implant employs a complex base or implant portion that requires an overly large displacement area in the jaw bone. It thus has a disadvantage that it weakens the jaw bone and another disadvantage is that it is difficult to install and to properly position.
Ramus implants have also been proposed as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,853. This single post type implant finds efficient use for anchoring bridges to the ramus portion of the jaw bone. Due to their size and shape, however, they are not effective in other areas of the jaw bone and also are intended for use in the lower or mandibular bone only.
According to the present invention and forming a primary objective thereof, a single tooth replacement implant is provided that has substantial improvements and structure over prior implants and also accomplishes substantial improvements in the method of installation.
A more particular object is to provide a straight, one-piece, post-type implant that forms a good anchor for a tooth crown when installed, that can be installed by a simplified and fast procedure by skilled personnel, and that employs means facilitating accurate placement in the jaw bone as well as contributing efficiently to the healing process of the bone and gum and re-contouring of the gum tissue and papilla. Another object is to provide a single tooth replacement implant that can be used in substantially any area of the jaw bone, including replacement for centrals, laterals, cuspids and bicuspids, in both the upper and lower jaws.
In carrying out the objectives of the invention, the post-type implant comprises an elongated, flat body member having an implant end to be embedded in the jaw bone and a post end projecting out of the jaw bone on which a tooth crown is to be mounted. The implant end has a tapered shoulder portion that is embedded within the jaw bone adjacent the alveolar crest of the latter. The implant also has a polished neck and a seating ledge that are left exposed for tissue recontouring, the seating ledge providing for the proper seating of temporary and permanent crowns, respectively. The polished neck portion has edge tapers that lead into the tapered shoulder portion of the implant end. The permanent tooth crown is arranged for mounting on the post and positioned by the seating ledge for specific spacing from the jaw bone and gum to leave an area around the post for the recontouring of gum tissue. The implant portion includes a plurality of holes and/or notches for receiving bone growth. The polished portion of the post forms an efficient recontouring surface for the gum tissue. The permanent crown is associated with a permanent crown base that is secured to the implant post portion. This crown base is arranged to be shaped on its exterior surface for securement to the permanent crown. In the process of replacing a removed tooth, the implant portion of the flat body member is installed in the jaw bone with the post portion thereof projecting and its seating ledge selectively spaced from the jaw bone. The crown base is permanently mounted on the post portion of the blade in abutment with the seating ledge whereby to leave an area around the post portion for the recontouring of the gum tissue between the tooth crown and the jaw bone. The seating ledge preferably comprises a lateral projection which serves as an abutment, and this lateral projection can be ground away a selected amount if necessary to provide the proper spacing of the tooth crown from the jaw bone.
The invention will be better understood and additional objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.